five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 1 (Unofficial)
Night 1 is the first playable night of Five Nights at Treasure Island. This night serves mainly as an introductory stage that accustoms the player to the game's mechanics. Photo-Negative Mickey, Suicide Mouse, Willy, MickMick, Dipper Pines, Regular Oswald, Gigginox, Fall Mouse, Great Wroggi, Acephalous's Head, Fix-It Felix Jr., Hybrid Mouse, Charleyyy, William Afton, Music Man, Mr.Hippo, Funtime Freddy, and Pinocho will attack this night. Blood Mouse will also move but won't be a threat until Night 2. Notes IMPORTANT NOTE: Hiding under the desk and shutting off the power may not work with all suits. With some suits you should turn off a camera to make the suit leave your office. Unless the suit decides to immediately head back into the office. Phone Call 3 Night Demo Phone Call: Hey, buddy! It's Greg here. Hey, uh... so sorry again for making you do this. You are an intern after all. But we're still over here in Alabama getting our equipment ready, before we head off to where you are. We are professionals, so we need to keep track of our stuff, so we don't look stupid. Anyway, though... so if you're familiar with the lore of the place, then you've probably heard of the Photo Negative Mickey costume that wanders around. Thing is though, you look like someone who doesn't care. You just wanna let your time run out, and get your credits. But if you DO care, then listen up. That thing... *sigh* ...from what we've heard, it can only hear. It can't see anything. So that means, if it wanders into your office, then shut off one of your cameras. I know it sounds strange, but if you make a loud sound, that will lure the suit out of your office. You may have a small window of opportunity to react, so be quick about it. Alright, I'll leave it up to you. Oh, and also, don't screw up any of our equipment. Full Game Phone Call: Hey, bud! This is Greg. Thanks for helping us out with this, again. Normally, we'd have one of our staff be the night watchman, but we're, uh, still stuck in Alabama, getting our equipment together to ship back... so, I guess an intern will have to do! And, uh, don't worry, I-I know you'll be fine. The last intern just... well, uh... A-anyway, we've already set up cameras for you to keep an eye on the place, and more importantly, we need you to, uh... keep a close eye on a suit for us. You'll see him lying down, he's photo negative. You really can't miss him! Now, I'm sure you've heard the rumors floating around the workplace, and legally, I can neither confirm or deny any suspicious activity due to a...supernatural being. But uh... let's say, hypothetically, if something were to get into your office, it's very important that you make noise somewhere else in the building. We found that shutting off one of the cameras seems to work. Because, well, it can't really see...but is has pretty good hearing...and you'll need to react quickly... Anyways, I've gotta get back to packing up the gear so we can head back. 'Till then, check those cams, and we'll, uh, see you later! Category:Unofficial Nights Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island